Forum:Salena Rivera
Forums: Index > Sorting > Please leave your signature here (Or else we won't be able to let you know if your character is sorted or not!):YorkieWolf (talk) 21:59, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Full Name:Selena Carolina Rivera Nickname (if applicable) : Selsa Age:16 Will they have a power or no? (answer please) Yes If applicable- Power Possibility 1: Can ignite on fire Power Possibility 2:Can make fire illusions Power Possibility 3: Breath fire Job (Can be school wise or regular (ex. Store Clerk, Gas Station Worker) : Simply goes to school Appearance She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She dresses well, but not all the time. Selsa has a lean body, and curvacious hips. Model: Mercedes Lambre Personality She is very charismatic and flirtatious, but also kind. She may seem mean and arrogant by appearance, but she's actually really sweet. She is only rude and mean when something irritates her, like if someone is making fun of her heritage. Then, well, you better watch out. History Selsa Rivera was born in Spain, to father Ignacio Rivera, and mother Paulina Rivera. Ignacio was a good doctor, and Paulina was a famous chef. Paulina taught her how to cook and how to dance. At age 4, Selsa was already singing. Living in Spain was fun, and she had a wonderful time. When she was about seven, her mother had been teaching her the flamenco, when she suddenly had a stroke. Paulina died the next day in the hospital. The death hit the family hard, emotionally and financially. Doctors don't recieve the best payment in Spain, and Paulina had been their main source of income. Selsa was distraught at the loss of her mother, who was both her teacher and best friend. Because Paulina had enjoyed the zest of life, Selsa became determined to let her mother's passion live through her, learning more dance, and cooking with more spice. At the age of eight, Selsa and her father moved to America to start a new life. Doctors recieved much better payment, They lived the good life, and Selsa continued to develop her skills. At first, she made lots of friends, and was quite popular. They gave her the nickname Selsa, because her name was Selena, and she remonded them of nice, spicy salsa. For six years, Selsa lived a normal, happy, and sane life. This changed when, at age 15, Her feet caught on fire. It had been the anniversary of her mother's death, and in a show of commemoration, Selsa danced the flamenco. Her dancing partner was her boyfriend, Matt Swanson. As they danced, Selsa felt the spirit of her mother run through her. At one point, the dancing was so intense that she felt the spirit of her mother on her feet. Then she realized she was on fire. Matt screamed as the flames licked his feet, but Selsa didn't feel a thing. For a moment she stood there, in a daze, but then recovered and tried to put Matt out. The flames spread from the floor, and the studio they were in burned down. By some method or other, the flames on Selsa's feet dissapeared, and she managed to get Matt to safety. Unfortunately, his severe burns did not allow him to walk, and after the episode, he ignored Selsa and didn't want to speak to her anymore. They broke up. At school, a rumor was curculating that Selsa had started the fire. Her "friends" ostracized her, and all she thought who cared for her teased her and verbally bullied her. Left with no friends, and many problems, her father transfered her to Costa Verde High School. Now at the age of 16, Selsa wants to know what's happening to her, and she wants to do something about it. Hobbies Add your characters hobbies, preferably 2-4 *Dancing (preferably the latin kind) * Cooking (preferably spicy latin foods) * Singiing * Scouring the Web Possessions Add any items of importance or value to your character, preferably 2-4 *Mom's good luck jalepeno powder Survey Please bolden your choice 1. Is this your first character on this wikia? :A) No :B) Yes 2. How much time will you spend on this wikia? :A) I have many commitments, so not a lot :B) Maybe once a week, maybe more :C) At least once a day :D) Who knows what the future will hold, so sporadically 3. If you have previous characters, how many do you have? :A) 2-4 :B) 5-8 :C) More than 8 :D) I just told you, this is my first Category:Student Sorted Category:YorkieWolf